Pripper One Shots
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Basically the title people!
1. Chapter 1

Skipper groaned, pacing the HQ floor. It was one of those sleepless nights. That didn't include VERY loud music. He wish he could though. The leader couldn't stop his gaze from switching to the youngest member of the team. These thoughts and feelings refused to go away. They weren't temporary after all. Skipper finally sighed, walking over to the bunks. He didn't get in his bunk though. He stared at Private. His flipper rested on the younger's penguin chest and slid down. The officer carefully leaned over and kissed Private's neck. Skipper drew back quickly as he heard Private moan quietly. It was so silent in the room you would have to be death to not hear it. The smaller rolled on his side and rested his head in his flippers. Skipper stepped back forward and slipped a fin down his hip. Private rolled on his stomach as Skipper drew his flipper back. Then rolled back on his side very confused in his sleep. The older penguin slid his flipper along the younger's leg. A soft murmur crept out of Private's beak. Skipper could no longer ignore this feeling he had. He slid his flipper straight down, between the little bird's legs.

Private opened his eyes to the weird feeling, "Huh…?"


	2. Chapter 2

The movie wasn't scary just boring. So little Private accidentally fell asleep on the floor.

Kowalski yawned, "Well.. This is getting boring.."

He nudged Rico.

Rico woke up, "Hu?"

The manic just waddled away and got into his bunk.

Kowalski was about to take Private to his bunk but Skipper stopped him, "Leave him Kowalski."

The scientist shrugged leaving it to Skipper to put Private to bed when the movie was over. He went to his own bunk.

Skipper turned off the TV then glanced over at Private.

**Private's POV**

I don't really remember when I fell asleep.. But I do know when I started waking up. It started when I felt myself shift on my stomach. Then something slid down my back. I shiver and try to ignore it. Something strange was happening as I felt something moving up my stomach. I TRIED harder to ignore it. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt something on my hip. I slightly look. Someone's flipper was there. Um.. Did that mean another flipper was on my stomach…?! Speaking of that flipper, I felt it moving towards my chest. Then it stopped. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep as I was shifted on my back. I felt fear struck me suddenly. Either it's just me… or someone moved my feet apart. I had to use all the willpower in me to not gasp as someone pushed into me. I'll be honest.. It hurt at first..

**Then it felt better later? ...YEAAAHHH I'm ok with that XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author doesn't own PoM. If she did, she would be famous. Since this author doesn't like human sized things there will be a bit of make-believe since that's what we all do and then. Might be scary might not be. You get to decide. Now enjoy this one shot that was made out of practice and boredom. **

**Skipper's POV**

Gezz.. Why did Kowalski and Rico have to go to a movie? Marlene could've watched him.. She wouldn't notice something weird happened to Private.. I snap out of my thoughts as Private tiredly leaned against me. I glance at his chest. What did Kowalski say again? Something about Private's chest being similar to a girl's chest.. And the bandage is hard to take off… I'm out of my thoughts once again as Private leaned more against me. His chest was touching my side.

"S-Sorry Sk-Skippah.."

He started to move away but I found myself pulling him closer, "It's fine Private."

I notice half of his chest was pressing completely against my side. I smirk. Oh wait now I remember. Something Kowalski stupidly made, exploded near Private and made his chest like it is now. He wears the bandage because Kowalski thinks someone will TOUCH him. I pull him closer, trying to get him to lean over but he was hesitating.

"Are you s-sure Skippa?" Private asked.

"Yes don't worry."

He shyly leaned over, accidentally pressing his chest against my left side. (**You know.. Skipper's other side, side which I call the hip XD)**

Near the end of the movie Private was getting more tired by the minute. I took him in my flippers much to his confusion and surprise. But he closed his eyes anyway, keeping his chest a few inches away. I pull him close causing him to squeak in surprise.

"S-Skippa? K-Kowalski said I shouldn't get t-this c-close…"

I mentally roll my eyes. And I'm the paranoid one? I continue trying to get his chest to press against me. Private blushed. He then finally allowed it. Who knew that exploding serum would cause this? I thought it was just silly talk because I never actually saw what happened to his chest. If only I knew how to take off the bandage… I used my free flipper to turn off the TV then looked at Private. He was sound asleep. I sigh, taking him to the bed that Kowalski insisted he should sleep in until he finds a cure. I carefully lay him on it so I don't wake him up. I stare at him.

_'You wanna do it don't you Skipper?'_

I rolled my eyes at that stupid thought.

_That doesn't mean I SHOULD._

_'Don't you want to know what happened to his chest?'_

_Well yeah.. But.._

_'But nothing. You won't ever find out if you walk away!'_

My stupid paranoid brain had a point. I carefully get on the bed. I slip my flippers up his stomach. Private shivered. He shivered again as I slid my flippers down. I place my flippers by his head even though he obviously isn't going to move away in his sleep. I kiss his neck softly. Private shivered and shuddered, opening his eyes. He blushes, watching me kiss his neck. I look down at his adorable face.

"Take off your bandage for me Private."

He blushed more, "W-Why?"

"Why not take it off?"

"Because it's embarrassing…"

I roll my eyes, "You're a penguin Private."

"But Kowal-"

"He's just a simple penguin that worries too much."

****Private blushed more as he started to take the bandage off. How the heck did Kowalski make bandage...That works like a vest? When he finally took it off, I grabbed it from him and threw it aside. He blushed. I glance at his chest. It looked a lot softer than usual.. I run my flippers over his chest. It just didn't look. It WAS softer than usual. Private squealed. I chuckle, kissing his chest. He blushed once again. I stop, slipping my fins downwards, towards his legs. I smirk, pulling him up so his chest would press against me. He squealed loudly.

**I can't tell if this is weird... Scary... Shivery... Or just... THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE! XD**

**Also If you have a request for a pripper one shot, just mention it in your review! It's got to leave shivers! It's gotta be t rated.. Or m rated XD **


	4. Chapter 4

"No Skippah.. I'm not...Tireeeed.." Private yawned, trying to stay awake as he poorly kept a fighting stance.

He didn't dare to admit he was tired. He didn't want Skipper to think he was a weakling just because he had trouble sleeping lately. Skipper sighed, holding his left flipper to his head. Then stared at Private for a short while.

"What?" The younger asked, with a little annoyance in his usual cheerful voice.

The leader crossed his flippers, almost glaring at Private. "When did you sleep last soldier?"

The little penguin felt like a cannon ball was in his stomach, "Um.. Three days ago?"

"WHAT?! PRIVATE! You aren't supposed to do that!"

"B-But I'm fine.." Private whispered, his eyes trying to drop shut.

Maybe he should just shine a light in his face.. Yeah that's it. That'll wake him up. Private turned away from Skipper and started toward the hatch.

His leader's stone hard voice made him freeze, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

If he wasn't so scared of that unusual tone, he would have mentally groaned. Skipper's voice wasn't usually that stern. The young bird slowly turned back around. He felt like melting into liquid as Skipper glared at him.

"The only thing I want to see you do is get in your freaking bunk and don't come out of it until you can keep your eyes open."

There was no use arguing with a tone like that.

"Fine.." Private mumbled, walking back to the hatch as his head started to throb.

He almost fell over and he wasn't even close to the hatch. The only reason he didn't fall was because Skipper grabbed him.

He sure moves fast… But what do you expect? Private thought tiredly.

He tried to move from his leader's grasp but he didn't let him.

"No, no, I can't let you walk if you're just going to fall down on the way."

…

He thought Private would try to move again but he didn't. Skipper then felt something resting against his chest. He looked down to see the young penguin had fallen in sleep in seconds. The leader sighed. He carefully picked Private up. He didn't know why he was being careful. Wouldn't it be easier if he was awake? Well that's not true, it would be harder. Private, now aware he was no longer on the ground, opened his blue eyes a bit.

"Shh, go back to sleep Private."

The little penguin shut his eyes, not really caring where he was. Once Skipper managed to get inside the HQ, Private buried his face in his leader's shoulder. The big problem started when Skipper tried to put the younger in his bunk. Private grasped his shoulders, refusing to let go. The leader at first thought Private had woke up, but his eyes were still shut and showed no signs of being awake.

"Private.." He muttered.

Skipper tried to pry the younger's flippers off. Of course when he tried to, Private just tightened his grip.

"Private, I'm not going anywhere."

The little penguin's grip stopped immediately. Skipper smiled softly as he settled Private in his bunk. He wished he could stare at the adorable penguin forever. But leaders absolutely do not watch sleeping privates all day.


End file.
